Quase sem querer
by Irmas.Minamino
Summary: Após o término das batalhas, os 5 cavaleiros de Bronze decidem montar uma banda de JRock. Mas será que a idéia vai dar certo? [Comédia Romance yaoi, e talvez lemon,se der coragem, Hyoga & Shun e outros casais]
1. Chapter 1

**Quase sem querer**

_**Por:Motoko Minamino /Mi-chan/**_

_**e Chizuru Minamino**_

_**Resumo: **Após o término das batalhas, os 5 cavaleiros de Bronze decidem montar uma banda de J-Rock. Mas será que a idéia vai dar certo? (Comédia / Romance yaoi e talvez lemon Hyoga & Shun e outros casais)_

**Capítulo 1**

Depois de muito esforço e sacrifício finalmente as batalhas terminaram. Athena ressucitou os valorosos cavaleiros de Ouro e juntamente aos 5 de bronze retornaram do mundo dos Mortos. Por sorte (_ou azar, vai saber?_) Seiya não havia morrido, porém estava gravemente ferido. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki , que não haviam se machucado tão gravemente passaram pouco tempo no Hospital da Fundação, ao contrário da Seiya que passou meses recuperando-se da luta contra Hades. Todos os dias amigos o visitavam e Seika, sua irmã, não saiu de perto dele durante um minuto sequer.

Enquanto isso muitas coisas mudavam: Hyoga havia se mudado definitivamente pro Japão e dividia um apartamento com Shun e Ikki (que era o mais desorganizado do grupo e quase nunca parava em casa). Finalmente eles viviam como jovens normais e suas maiores preocupações eram as notas no boletim, entre outros probleminhas que qualquer adolescente enfrenta. Shiryu, para frequentar um colégio melhor e ficar mais perto de seus amigos, mudara-se para um apartamento ao lado do de Seiya e vivia sempre à seu lado no hospital. Contava-lhe as novidades e o moreno se aborrecia por não poder sair da cama. Mas estava feliz por finalmente ter reencontrado sua irmã.

No Santuário também ocorriam mudanças. Milo e Kamus finalmente assumiram que estavam juntos, o que não foi surpresa pra ninguém, na verdade. Surpresa mesmo foi quando revelou-se que Mu e Shaka estavam namorando. Se bem que já era de se esperar, afinal Mu ficou tão down quando Shaka morreu na luta contra Hades.

Todos os Cavaleiros ajudavam na restauração do Santuário, que já estava quase concluída. O que andava ocupando mesmo os douradinhos era treinar os novos aspirantes à Cavaleiros. Isso sim dava muito trabalho.

Saori ia religiosamente ao Santuário, pelo menos uma vez por mês, para ver o progresso com a restauração. Ainda não havia sido escolhido nenhum Mestre, mas tudo indicava que Saga o assumisse novamente. E ninguém parecia se opor à essa idéia, já que Shion se refugiara junto de Dohko nos Cinco Picos Antigos, dizendo que só voltaria as batalhas se fosse realmente necessário, e Saga, além de ser o mais forte e poderoso dos Cavaleiros, já tinha se mostrado arrependido do que fizera e desde então tornara a viver como um leal Cavaleiro de Athena, e sempre tinha Kanon à seu lado para controlar sua ira, se necessário.

Marin e Shina continuavam no Santuário, ajudando no treinamento dos novos Cavaleiros, assim como os pouquíssimos Caveleiros de Prata que restavam no local, que depois de tudo estava quase vazio.

–Ah, nem dá para acreditar que o Santuário foi mesmo destruído, já está quase tudo como era antes, inclusive as Doze Casas –comentou Shina à Marin, observando a escadaria que dava acesso à primeira casa.

–É, agora só falta reconstruir o relógio de fogo e parte do Coliseu –disse Marin

–Pelo jeito em poucos meses estará tudo pronto –disse Aiolia pondo o braço em torno da cintura de Marin. Fazia pouco tempo que eles haviam começado a namorar.

–Gostaria de saber se os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão bem –disse Marin em tom preocupado.

–Tenho certeza que estão, afinal finalmente estão levando uma vida normal. Se bem que é bem capaz de acabarem enjoando de uma vida tranquila –disse o leonino em tom de riso.

–Pois eu duvido –disse Shina –Depois de tudo que eles tiveram de passar, devem estar agradecendo aos céus por levaram uma vida tranquila.

OoOoOoO

–Pelos céus! Que bagunça! –exclamou Shun olhando pasmo para a sala de seu apartamento, com uma vassoura e um pano de tirar pó em mãos e usando roupas surradas.

–Nem dá pra acreditar quenoventa por centodessa bagunça foi o Ikki que fez –comentou Hyoga observando tudo que estava fora do lugar: roupas sujas jogadas por tudo que era canto, latas de cerveja vazias, cds, dvds, entre várias outras tranqueiras não-identificadas.

–Como o nii-san é desorganizado –disse o garoto em tom de reprovação vendo várias revistas "proibidas pra menores" jogadas pelo chão, em cima dos móveis e uma aberta no sofá, mostrando as paginás centrais –Isso aí não é seu, é? –perguntou ele torcendo para que não fossem.

–Não...não são minhas não –disse o loiro ficando levemente rubro com a pergunta, virando-se de costas e juntando os cds espalhados pelo hack –Que cd é esse? –perguntou Hyoga pegando um cd que estava numa língua que ele não conhecia.

–Ah, é meu –disse Shun que se aproximou do russo, pegando o cd de suas mãos –O Aldebaran me deu de presente de aniversário. É de uma banda lá do Brasil, chamada Legião Urbana. Ele disse que tinha achado o cd a minha cara, para eu escutar, que eu ia gostar e até me passou todas as letras do cd traduzidas. E eu gostei muito, tanto que estou até colecionando. Já tenho dois cds –disse animadamente, mostrando ao loiro outro cd – Você quer escutar?

–Se você recomenda, por que não? – disse o russo que sorrira ao virginiano.

–Tá bom, então eu coloco pra gente escutar enquanto arrumamos o apê, ok? Agora só falta a sala mesmo –disse ele colocando o primeiro cd no aparelho e dando play, enquanto o loiro varria a sala, agora com bem menos bagunça.

–Nossa, o vocalista canta bem, heim? –disse o aquariano impressionado, conforme as faixas do cd iam avançando.

–Muito, não conheço ninguém com a voz igual a dele –disse o garoto –Ah eu queria te mostrar uma das minhas músicas preferidas dessa banda. Ela se chama "Quase sem querer". Vou cantar a tradução emquanto a música vai tocando, mas não repara não pois eu canto muito mal –disse caminhando até o aparelho de som e pondo o segundo cd lá dentro – Vamos lá...vou começar –disse ele colocando a faixa pra tocar.

_----_

_Tenho andado distraído,_

_Impaciente e indeciso_

_E ainda estou confuso._

_Isso que agora é diferente:_

_Estou tão tranqüilo_

_E tão contente._

_----_

_Quantas chances desperdicei_

_Quando o que eu mais queria_

_Era provar prá todo o mundo_

_Que eu não precisava_

_Provar nada prá ninguém._

_----_

_Me fiz em mil pedaços_

_Prá você juntar_

_E queria sempre achar_

_Explicação pro que eu sentia._

_Como um anjo caído_

_Fiz questão de esquecer_

_Que mentir prá si mesmo_

_É sempre a pior mentira._

_----_

_Mas não sou mais_

_Tão criança a ponto de saber_

_Tudo._

_----_

_Já não me preocupo_

_Se eu não sei porquê_

_às vezes o que eu vejo_

_Quase ninguém vê_

_----_

_E eu sei que você sabe_

_Quase sem querer_

_Que eu vejo o mesmo que você._

_----_

_Tão correto e tão bonito:_

_O infinito é realmente_

_Um dos deuses mais lindos._

_Sei que às vezes uso_

_Palavras repetidas_

_Mas quais são as palavras_

_Que nunca são ditas?_

_----_

_Me disseram que você estava chorando_

_E foi então que percebi_

_Como lhe quero tanto._

_----_

_Já não me preocupo_

_Se eu não sei porquê_

_às vezes o que eu vejo_

_Quase ninguém vê_

_----_

_E eu sei que você sabe_

_Quase sem querer_

_Que eu quero o mesmo que você_.

----

–Nossa Shun, você canta muito bem –disse o loiro admirado.

–Eu não acho –disse o garoto avermelhando-se.

–Mas canta sim, podia até ser vocalista de uma banda –disse ele admirando com fascínio o rubor no rosto angelical do rapaz.

–Pára com isso –disse o virginiano ainda mais vermelho – O que achou da música?

–Bonita, a letra é bem profunda... –respondeu o russo.

–Por isso ela é minha música preferida... –disse o garoto sorrindo –Afinal ela descreve exatamente como me sinto –disse ele olhando desejosamente os lábios do outro –Bem, agora que finalmente terminamos vou guardas essas...revistas...lá no quarto do nii-san e vou fazer minha lição de língua japonesa, tudo bem? Se depois você quiser a tradução de alguma das músicas é só e dizer –disse ele segurando a grande pilha de revistas entre os braços e saindo do aposento, sob o olhar lascivo do loiro.

Deitou-se no sofá, os olhos fechados, tentando entender o que ocorrera à pouco.

"_Foi imaginação minha ou ele estava...? Bem, sinto que aquela música tem mais a dizer do que parece..." _–pensou ele tentando recordar-se do que Shun cantara – _"... E eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer, que eu quero o mesmo que você. Será que você que o mesmo que eu quero Shun?"_ –pensou levantando-se do sofá para tomar um banho.

OoOoOoO

O jovem de cabelos esverdeados estava sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, o livro e caderno abertos, caneta em mãos, balançando impacietemente de um lado a outro, mas não conseguia se concentrar, não importa o esforço que fizesse.

"_Acho que ficou muito na cara o que eu queria dizer. Será que ele ficou incomodado com o que eu 'disse'? Ou será que nem reparou?" _– pensou ele aflito, olhando para um desenho que tinha feito num canto de seu caderno –_"Uma banda...hum, atá que a idéia não é ruim..."_

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários da autora(Mi-chan): **Domo! Eis aí a primeira fic que faço juntamente com a minha maninha Chizuru! (palmas) E também nossa primeira fic em capítulos! (mais palmas) _

_Nesse primeiro capítulo fui só eu que escrevi + vcs verão as participações dela logo, logo._

_Esse projeto é meio indefinido, estamos começando a escrever o 3º cap, não sabemos se vai dar certo + está sendo uma delícia fazê-lo. Espero que vcs se divirtam tanto quanto nós._

_O primeiro cap eh sempre o mais difícil, afinal é o começo de tudo, mas daqui por diante a qualidade soh vai melhorar(assim esperamos)._

_Nós duas resolvemos fazer essa homenagem à nossa banda preferida de todos os tempos, viva Legião Urbana! Toda vez que escuto essa música, ñ sei pq eu penso no Hyo-chan e no Shun-chan, por isso a coloquei aq._

_Muitas surpresas ainda virão, por isso continuem nos acompanhando. _

_Como nunca postamos fics em capitulosantes, ñ sabemos como fazer pra atualizar,sabe, colocar outro cap...se alguem puder nos ajudar..._

_Esperamos reviews com críticas, sugestões e , principalmente elogios._

_Kissus e ateh a próxima!_

_**Comentários da sub-autora encherida(Chizuru): **__Olá! É um prazer estar vendo-os de novo(apesar de ñ estar vendo vcs). Queria agradecer por terem lido esse primeiro cap, que a meu gosto está mto bom pq NÃO fui eu q fiz. A Mi-chan está escrevendo cada vez melhor,não é?_

_Não me apedrejem, por favor, é só uma brincadeirinha + será que o Aldebaran disse que Legião tem tudo a ver com o Shun só pq o Renato Russo era gay?(sai correndo antes q voem pedras)_

_Tchauzinho!_

_PS: (Se protegendo) Desculpa pela brincadeirinha gente, lembrei de uma coisa: o próximo cap eh parcialmentemeu, e tem Seiya e Shiryu. Fãs de Saori(Miho ou Shina) e Seiya, Shunrei e Shiryu, que ñ curtem Seiya&Shiryu, mantenham distancia._

_Fiquem tranquilos pois no proximo cap também terá HxS, claro._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Seiya receberia alta. Ele, por sua vez, esperava ansioso pela hora em que o médico viria dar-lhe tal dádiva.

–Shii-chan! O médico tá demorando muito, não acha?

–Mas Seiya, não faz nem 10 minutos que você soube que teria alta hoje! –respondeu Seika preocupada.

–Exatamente, sua irmã tem razão Seiya –disse Shiryu brandamente.

–Tá bem, tá bem...não precisa ficar preocupada nee-chan. Né Shii-chan? –disse o moreno segurando o braço de Shiryu de uma forma no mínimo "suspeita".

–Está bem, já que você está dizendo...bom, vou lá na cantina comer algo...

–Traz alguma coisa pra mim nee-chan!

–Seiya! Você não pode comer qualquer coisa. Não se esqueça de que ainda não está bem –disse Shiryu num tom repreensivo.

–Eu tô ferido, não doente! Nee-chan! Ah...tá vendo? Ela já foi...

–Depois que você sair daqui, se o médico permitir, você come o que quiser.

–O que eu quiser? Então eu quero sua comida Shii-chan!

–Minha comida? Tem certeza que não prefere a da Seika?

–Eu gosto...ou gostava, não lembro do gosto da comida dela, mas eu quero a SUA comida!

–Depois não diga que eu não avisei...

–Bobagem. Eu já comi sua comida antes...

–Quando?

–Aquele dia...que você foi no meu apê, começou a chover e aí a gente...

–Tudo bem, me lembrei –disse o jovem de cabelos negros com a mão em cima da boca de Seiya enquanto um médico passava pelo corredor.

–Tá...agora, mudando de assunto, como vai a restauração do Santuário? –perguntou o moreno tirando a mão do jovem de sua boca.

–O que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

–Não sei...um assunto puxa outro...eu tô aqui por causa de uma batalha...lá é o Santuário de Athena...e então, como é que tá?

–Já estão quase terminando, só falta o relógio de fogo e parte do Coliseu. E a Saori–san vai lá uma vez ao mês ver como está.

–E ela já foi esse mês?

–Na verdade ela partiu ontem, por quê?

–Não, é que eu quero comemorar apenas entre amigos ou...só nós dois...

–Ah, acabei de lembrar, o Shun quer fazer uma reunião em seu apartamento...

–No meu apê?

–Não, no dele.

–Ah, tá...mas, pra quê?

–Não sei.

–Ele não disse?

–Não. Só sei que ele planejava fazer uma reunião apenas depois que você saísse daqui.

–O Shun-chan é uma gracinha...nem parece irmão do Ikki...

–Você gosta de falar mal do Ikki, né?

–Não exatamente...eu gosto do Ikki, ele é legal...mas ele vive com aquela cara de bravo...devia colocar uma plaquinha escrito: "Cuidado! Cão raivoso".

–Ai meu deus...

–O quê? Falei algo?

–O senhor é Seiya? –perguntou uma voz à porta.

–Doutor! Veio me dar alta?

–Sim doutor, é ele...

–Ah, sim. Vim sim.

–Obaaa!Vô sair daqui! Finalmente Shii-chan!

–Doutor, tem alguma restrição pra ele?

–Não, é necessário apenas que ele tome cuidado e descanse bastante. Tirando isso, pode fazer o que quiser.

–Tá vendo? Você vai cozinhar pra mim Shii-chan! Que nem daquela vez que você veio no...

–Muito obrigado doutor. Ele já vai se arrumar –disse Shiryu tapando a boca de Seiya novamente.

–B-Bem...então com licensa... –disse o médico saíndo o mais rápido possível do quarto, esbarrando em Seika.

–Eu heim? Que médico maluco, né Shii-chan? –disse Seiya tirando a mão do rapaz de sua boca e segurando-a carinhosamente – Ah! Olá nee-chan! Eu já posso ir embora!

–É? Que bom!

–Shii-chan! Que horas é a reunião no apê do Shun-chan de o Hyo-chan?

–Ainda não sei. Preciso ligar pra eles, avisando que você já teve alta.

–Tá! Vai ligando que eu fico aqui me arrumando pra finalmente ir.

–Então... –disse Shiryu levantando-se e saíndo pela porta –com licensa.

–Nee-chan...

–Sim?

–Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa? Quero ficar maravilhoso.

–Quer impressionar alguém?

–É! O Shii-chan!

–Você gosta dele, né?

–É sim, eu gosto muito do Shii-chan!

–Hum...está bem, eu te ajudo.

OoOoOoO

Exatamente as 6:30pm um insistente toque de campainha fez-se ouvir por todo apartamento.

–Podem deixar que eu atendo... –disse Shun à Hyoga e Ikki enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

–SHUN-CHAN! –exclamou animadamente Seiya, assim que o garoto abriu a porta.

–Seiya! –disse Shun pouco depois do moreno abraçá-lo –Que bom que finalmente recebeu alta! Pelo que vejo está bem melhor.

–Claro, afinal minha nee-chan e o Shiryu cuidaram muito bem de mim, não é? –perguntou o moreno ao jovem Dragão que tinha um rubor quase imperceptível em seu rosto.

–Por favor, entrem –disse Shun que abrira mais a porta, um sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios.

–E aew Hyoga? Ikki? Beleza? –perguntou Seiya aos dois.

–Depois dessa você não morre mais, heim Seiya? –disse Ikki em tom divertido.

–É...acho que não né? –respondeu o moreno fazendo todos na sala rirem. Apesar de ter quase morrido o jeito alegre e infantil do sagitariano não mudara em nada.

–Hum...vocês vão querer alguma coisa? –perguntou Shun como solícito anfitrião enquanto todos se acomodavam.

–Não vou querer nada não, obrigado –disse com polidez Shiryu, que sentara-se numa poltrona ao lado da de Hyoga, que lia absorto um livro para um trabalho escolar.

–Eu quero bolo de chocolate do Shun-chan! –exclamou Seiya

–Assim que o Shiryu ligou avisando que você já saíria do hospital eu comecei a fazer o bolo pois tinha certeza de que você ia pedir –disse Shun sorrindo com doçura –vou lá buscar, com licensa.

–Eu te ajudo –disse Hyoga largando o livro sobre a mesa lateral e indo ao encalço de Shun. Não estava com a mínima vontade de escutar as piadinhas que Seiya e Ikki, com certeza, fariam.

–Ainda não dá pra acreditar que você e o Hyoga estão morando sob o mesmo teto –disse Seiya à Ikki, que franziu a testa.

–Nem eu... –rosnou Fênix –só deixei o pato vir morar aqui por insistência do Shun.

–O Shun e o Hyoga são muito amigos, né? –disse o moreno em tom inocente.

–Hum...amigos... –disse o leonino lançando um olhar mal-humorado em direção ao corredor.

OoOoOoO

–Obrigado pela ajuda Hyoga... –disse Shun com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios enquanto o loiro entregava-lhe uma bandeja.

–Não foi nada –respondeu Hyoga que abria a geladeira e tirava uma garrafa d'água gelada –Acho que vou fazer um suco...

–Ótima idéia! –disse Shun que servia o bolo nos pratos –Quer ajuda?

–Hum...preciso da jarra que está no armário às suas costas –disse o loiro que pegara um pacotinho de suco _(N/A: ou vcs acham msmo q o Hyo-chan ia fazer suco da forma convencional?)_

–Aqui... –disse o virginiano estendendo a jarra ao loiro que, ao pegá-la, roçou levemente seus dedos nos do garoto, que corou ligeiramente.

–Obrigado –disse o russo voltando a sua atenção ao suco que preparava.

–Ah! Você vai querer alguma letra dos cds que te mostrei outro dia?

–Vou sim.

–Quais?

–Deixa eu ver se lembro os nomes...Andrea Doria..._Quase sem querer_...Geração Coca-Cola...Por enquanto...Teorema...Soldados...falei certo?

–Certinho –sorriu Shun –Depois eu pego as letras e as traduções pra você, ok?

–Uhm, hum...vamos então? –perguntou o aquariano que tinha 5 copos de suco na bandeja que segurava.

–Vamos –disse o virginiano pegando a bandeja com o bolo e seguindo Hyoga.

OoOoOoO

–Shun-chan... –disse Seiya com a boca cheia –seu bolo tá uma delícia! Já pode casar, heim? –riu o moreno ao ver que o virginiano enrubescera violentamente.

–Tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês –disse Shun depois de todos comerem –Na verdade, é uma idéia. Estive pensando e...hum...por que nós não...montamos uma...banda?

–UMA BANDA! –exclamaram Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki em uníssono.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**Comentários das autoras:** Engraçado...o nome é comentários das autoras + parece q soh eu comento alguma coisa aq...Minha irmã diz q ñ tem nada q preste pra comentar, dá pra acreditar?_

_Bom, mudando de assunto..._

_Olha...nós não estamos querendo fazer do Shun-chan uma empregada doméstica, soh achamos q se ele ñ fizer nada naquele apê o lugar vai virar o "mar da podridão"(nome tirado do mangá Fruits Basket nº 1). Afinal o Ikki eh um vagabundo(no sentido menos pesado da palavra), desorganizado e o Hyoga, embora se esforce um tanto, tbm é desorganizado. Se be mq eu e minha irmã conversamos e imaginamos q o Ikki, qndo o Hyo-chan ñ tah é óbvio, até eh capaz de cozinhar pro Shun-chan e arrumar a casa(a Chizuru-chan disse que o Ikki eh q nem eu, soh ajudar em casa qndo dah na telha, maldade heim maninha!)_

_Ah...qndo o Hyo-chan fala as músicas q ele quer, deixamos Quase sem querer em itálico pois, na verdade, essa era a letra q mais interessava à ele, ok?_

_Dá pra saber, nessa fic onde a Chi-chan escreveu e onde eu escrevi? Vamos ver se vcs conseguem diferenciar..._

_Nós jah estamos começando a escrever, no nosso caderninho, o cap 4...assim q der eu publico o 3º...ele tah bem legal! E grande! Eh o maior cap ateh agora..._

_Ateh mais!_

_Kissus _

_Irmãs Minamino (na verdade seria soh Mi-chan pois a Chizuru se recusou a falar qualquer coisa...vai entender...)_


End file.
